pokemon again
by wizy123
Summary: when pokemon is locked away for 1 million years Reona and his sister Murai unlock its secrets and brings it back to our world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I own all character in this story so far.**

Me: Well hi peoples, I decided to write a new story with the old one. I thought long and hard what it would be about and I decided to make it about pokemon. Ok lets get to know the main characters, we have Reona who is an archeologist and his sister Murai, who has a bachelors in archeologist studies, and a masters in veterinary studies. This story starts off when Reona gets a letter from one of his sources that there have been strange things found at a lot, and he should get their before anyone else.

" on the road again… I can't wait to go on the road again." the radio sang.

" oh shut up." the man said as he shut the radio off and rove down the freeway to a lot at a dessert end of the city.

" Reona" he said.

" guess what?… theirs this lot at the dessert end of the city where theirs rumors about things being found."

" I cannot believe I'm actually here. how do I know that he wasn't lying and is he wasn't it only a rumor."

-Reona Chang 23 year old male. graduated high school at 16 and college at 22. currently single and very unhappy. he's a archeologist, always wanted to be, since he was 10 he was always digging, digging and digging more.

" finally" Reona said she pulled onto the lot.

"wow" he looked around, and their was nothing,(well except for the dirt) for what looked like miles.

"nice huh?"a voice said behind him.

"what, the fu" reona said as he turned around to see an old man with long white hair all the way to the middle of his stomach. he had winkles on his wrinkles which made him look more like a bag full of stuff. he had a cane that had carvings of animals all over it. his clothes were simple and plane a dark blue shirt and black pants. he was tall with a little bit of body fat.

"nice" he said in a wise voice.

" where the hell did you come from?"

" where I come, is not important but what I have to say is."

" what in the…" " where did this wacko come from?"

" you like what you see?" the old man said.

" umm, well theirs not much to see."Reona said.

" well that may change. go away and dig elsewhere, furlong forgot the memories wish to stay forget then" the old man said crisply.

" huh"?" Rona said confused he turned around because he thought he heard something loud but when he turned back to the old man their was no one their.

" what in the world?" Reona said then eh thought he heard a sound again it was a deep rumbling that seemed to be coming from under him.

" what in the?" he said then the sound stopped.Reona went to his car and grabbed a shovel and went to the spot he was at before(aln! he left his shoe to mark the place it was) and starred digging and digging .

" thunk" the shovel hit something hard and hollow.

" what the fu$!" he said as he dug around the box so he could pull it out. after about 30 min he had the box out examining it. a dark brown box with no lock. on all the corners they were meatle tipped with monsters that looked vagley familiar to Reona . then he realized the old man… these are the same carvings on the old mans walking stick. he ran his hand over the box it was smooth. then he opened it, inside was a ball. the ball was red a top and white on the bottom with a button in the middle.

"interesting." he said to himself then he notices a note folded and sitting on the bottom of the box. picks up the note, the page was yellowed and felt fragile but he opened it with easie. he scanned the note and it said:

in the beginning when monsters roamed free

in a life that seemed carefree

locked away the monsters are

locked away with evil tent

until someone les loose the creation

only the pure of hearts can see

the secrets that this ball keeps

when it opens life will change

monsters will roam free again

" huh? what in the world does that mean?" he said as he folded it again and put it back in the box for further investigation the picked up the ball(all in which he put in the box to read the note.) for further examination, then decided to gently put it back in the box and put the box in his car.

" ok" he said to himself.

" I'm going to take this home then come back and dig around a bit." he got into his car started it. then started his way to the road.

"that was weird" he thought to him self. when he hit the road he looked in his rear view mirror to find the lot filled with buildings.

" screeeeaach" as the tires slide across the pavement as the car came to a stop. he turns the car off and gets out.

" impossible" he says in disbelief.

"but… but" he stammers ( aln : just to be loon sure I think its stammer but if I isn't plz tell me and I'll fix it thank you.)

" it was just here. huh?" he said verry confused.

" hey son, you ok?" an old voice said that made Reona turn around.

" are you ok?" the voice seemed to becoming from and old lady.

" um… I don't know ? I don't know." he got back into his car started it and drove home in silence. when he got home, he called his sister (aln who was getting an honors degree as a vetranian. she has already gotten a bachelors in archeology. don't ask why but I need to make her smart.) and have her come to his house to check the box with the note and ball and he explained what happened and how he found it.

"sure I'll be over in20 min" murai said

" possibly earlier depending on traffic."

they hand up and Reona went to the kitchen to make some lunch an drinks until he heard a knock on the door.

" Reona it's me" Murai voice said from behind the front door.

" it's open" Reona shouted. he could hear the door open then close and then smell the familiar scent of his sister perfume.

" yum" Murai said eyeing the fied rice.

" he good thing about you being single is that you could cook."

" grumble…grumble" Reona said back

" go sit down the tea is on the stove.

" ok" Murai said happily ( aln: I just realized that even in my other story kira was a great cook maybe when I finish this story I'll make one when kira and Reona get in the together, ha)

Reona finished the rice and put it on two plates then poured him a glass of tea and brought the dishes to the table. when he sat down he told Murai to start eating and she did. he finally got a nice look at her, her hair was bubble-gum pink and had on a nice dress that never seemed to move as she scarfed down the food. she had glasses on that gave her a plesant look. when you look at her face you get the sense of calm and flow over you.

" whats up with you? you've barely even touched your ffod."Murai asked.

" I'm just thinking" Reona said.

"how about we look at that box of yours"

" ok, its over here on the table" Reona got up and Myrai followed.

" oooh, wow" Murai looked at the carvings of the monsters on the box then she slowly opened the box.

" uhh, Reona" Murai said

" how many balls did you say their were?" Murai asked curiously.

" " one, why?" Reona answered with the same curiosity and walked over.

" because theirs two. black and white."

Me: well this is the end of this chapter and all I say is see ya bye


	2. ying and yang

**Chapter 2: Ying and yang**

**Disclaimer: i own this story and the characters in it**

Me: I Know this took soo long butt i cannt type over vacation. Ummm oh ya why dont you reveiw me huh i mean no one reveiwed me and about 60 people have looked at this story. Do you people like mee (sniffle) how am i suppost to know if im writing good and if i should keep writing this or stop you need to tell me or ill stop writing. So anyways tell me how your guyses vacation tell me… oh ya and look at the poem i wrote for christmas i know its late but tell me what you think ok well on with the story.

Recap: Reona went digging at an empty lot to find a box with a ball and poem inside it. He now has his sister Murai looking at the box and found that there is now 2 balls a black one and a white one.

/ begin

" what do you mean a black one and a white onex?" reona said questinoally.

" just what i said" Murai picks the balls up.

" a black one and a white one."

Reona walks over and took the balck ball from his sister. He examins this ball then puts it back in the box and picks up the poem again.

" but this poem ny mentioned one. And how in the hell did another ball get in here when i got it there was onlt one." He unfolded the poem and find in shock that the poem has changed as well.

" god" he handed the poem to his sister who read it alloud:

" together they must be combined

at the same exact time

from the pure and curious

they only open,

opposite they are

but same they be

boy, girl

sibilings they must be

to unlock the mystery

of long, long ago

to realeses the monsters

from their prison."

" it sounds like instructions" Morai said after minutes of silence.

" but thats not what it said before" Reona said in panic.

" yeah well it says it now" Murai flatly ( a/n: she didnt believe him)

" any way as i said befroe it sounds like instructions."

" huh..? what in the world are you getting at?" Reona even more confused than before. Then it hit him.

" you want to open the ball."

" well duh." Murai said.

" come on it'll be fun."

" fine, but dont be sad when nothing happens." Reona said coming out of the confusio slightly.

"" ya, ya ok" she said tossing him the black ball.

" now remember to open them at the same time." Murai laughed realizing at how childish shes being.

" ya, ya" Reona said as he found the button on the ball.

" ready one…two…three…" Murai said

they pushed the button and then the buttons blinked. Black blinked red and white, black. Then they opened slowly, Reona and Murai stood in amazement as the balls floated out of their hands then the world grew brighter. Not brighter, whiter till the only things left were Reona and Murai, holding hands. Both were speachless, both watching in amazement as the world grew white. Then two objects came into view soon Reona could make out it was the old man from the lot.

" Reona and Murai Ryuki." The old man said.

" ye…yes" the twins said at the same time.

" you have unleashed what has longed been locked away, now you must live with the consequences." He said.

" what do you mean consequences?" Murai asked.

" do you wish to see, the past.? Since you have let go what the past has held." The old man asked.

" what do you mean show?" Reona asked.

" yes or no? The old man asked.

" yes" Murai said before reona could say anything.

" fine, watch and listen." The old man said.

" wha.." Reona said then suddenly lost his voice.

The sceneory changed from white to forestry. The old man walked behind them to show them the scene that was being shown, they saw this: a forest so dense the th tops looked like the ground, an ocean so blue and clean you can see the botom even at 25 feet deep. And creachers that moved along that seemed like something out of a cartoon.

" this is the world of the pokemon…" the old man began.

" …many melliea ago pokemon and poeple use to live in perfect harmony. There were a few bad people who who tried to steal them from their owners and used against their will for destructive reasons…"

As he said this the seneary changed from land to people some have big red " R" on the front of their shirt some wore all blue.

" … pokemon by nature are fun and kind loving creatures who will do any thing to make their masters happy, but just like anything they can change from happy to mean all by how their treated…"

again as he say's this the people fade away and creatures take its place.some who are cheerful and some who have a fiery rage look to them.

" now years went by with mischief and mayhem growing and soon all the worlds pokemon turned evil slowly but surly. The life of fun and play was nothing but a dream of long ago. The pokemon of the world changed and mayhem now ruled the earth…

the scene changed yet again to show deatruction everywhere. Fire and bodies all over the ground, houses were crumbled and the creatures ran across the ground.

" of coruse there were a few pokemon that rebeled an tried to stop the other pokemon but it was like stopping a car going 100mph it new impossible…"

again the scene changed to show pokemon that looked sweet and happt, they looked as though they couldnt harm a living soul.

"for years theses pokemon tried to save the world, but their numbers were too small compared to the numbers of the others. So to save human-kind and themselves the pokemon that were still left to help cast what you would call, a spell to lockm away all pokemon until the pure of heart and the curious unlocked them in the box…"

-the old man held the instructions while the box floated next to them.

" … then they locked themselves away into two different balls where they slept for millions of years. Now you have to set them free and they start from the beggining. But now the enemies have also come back with the dance of taking over human-kind again. Unless you wo can stop it and save the pokemon and allow them to live in harmony with the world as they have once done."

the old man finished and everything returned to the whiteness as it was minutes before.

" so now you two must serprate but be together to save the world and the pokemon. Do you accept this or do you not care?"the old man asked.

" i accept" murai said with strength.

" for years ive felt as though something was missing and now ive found it."

"good." the old man said.

" and you?" he said looking at reona.

" well i dont know… i mean… ua ill do it what ever it takes." Reona said finally.

" good. You will meet many people on your journey so i will give you this advice people arent qite what they seem. They may look adn act friendly but secretly they may be evil and vice verca. Well i leave you with a hope that you will be victourious in your journey." The old man said.

" wait answer me this who are you " reona asked

" i am the ground, i am the sky, i am the very air you breathe. No i am not a god but very close. I am the keeper of all things." The old man said as he vanished.

/ end

me: im sorry if the chapter turned out boring but i need you guys to know what happened and such. Well hopefull you guys liked it. And to any of you who decided to be helpful i need a few names for some characters and possibly a few ideas of how you might want things to happen if you do you can either message me or rewiew me, any way thinks for your support to my 2nd shapter, BYE .


	3. forrest of mystery

Ch 3: pokemon

Me: well I see you have kept reading and again I am sorry for how the last chapter turned out but always this chapter should make up for it.

/ Start

" Reona." murai said.

" What?" he asked as he looked at her.

" Im sorry" murai said

" For what?"

" For dragging you into this." Murai said and almost cried.

" You know what. I have no experience in my life and deep down I wanted to open the balls but didn't"

" That's good…wow…look," Murai said pointing in front of her.

The balls were floating I front of them then the black one started to change red. Then they snapped in half and the bottom half of the red ball took the place of the white one and vice versa. Soon there were still two balls but now they were red on top and white on the bottom then the balls floated over to the twins' reona and murai held out their hand and the balls gently dropped into it.

" Wow," reona as he looked around them.

" Look murai everything is changing."

And he was right the whiteness died down to show trees and grass the reona looked at the ball in his hand toe button was blinking red and he pushed it, as his sister did and a red looking light bolt came out and took the form of the creatures.

" pikachu" the first one that came out of reona

" Blissey" the second one the came out of murai's

" Oh my" murai said as her pokemon cuddled up to her. Then the blissey took two red machines and two blue machines out of her pouch.

" whats this?" reona said as he pikuchu watched reona carefully.

" the reed one say pokedex and the blue one. Looks like a phone." She said picking them up and and hand a pair to reona.

" hmmmm." He said as he pocketed the phone and opened the pokedex to have a holographic image show show up and reona dropped the dex( im going to call it dex because I don't want to say pokedex over and over again) and it had a little man talking. Explain how o use this item. When it finished reona picked up the dex and brushed it off pointed at pikachu and hit info it gave a list of traits and descriptions " hmmm" then he realized that pikachu was on his shoulder.

" murai?"reona asked.

" uhuh?" she said as she looked through he dex at the description of blissey with her dex. Reona turned to look at his sister and saw she changed she had the same clothes but with extra stuff like a cross on her white hat.

"um murai?" reona said slowly.

" what?" she asked looking at him.

" do you realize you have a cross on your shirt and hat.

She looked at herself and her eyes sped in shock.

" what the?" then she look at her brother and snikered.

" what?" reona said and looked at himself and couldn't help but grin his clothes totally changed from a gray shirt and kacky pants to a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Over the shirt was a jean jacket with many pockets. He felt something poking his waste and lifted his shirt and saw a machine with 5 empty holes and the first one had a red and white ball( sound fimilar).

" ohh. I see."

" why did we change? What are these things for?" murai asked.

" well I think…" reona started and stopped because he saw a bush or rather heard it move in front of him. Huh"

" what?" murai said.

" the bush…it bush moved" he said.

" which one?" she asked.

" that one" he said pointing to the bush.

both of them crept over to the bush and looked over it to find and old man sitting in the yoga position meditating. They walked closer to the calm man and reona heard a loud snapping sound.

"what the…?" reona said as the old man moved with lightning speed to move reona out of the way of a leg swining at him 50mph.

" uh?" he said extremely confused.

" you need to watch out this is the forest of mysteries. Who are you I've never seen you before?" the old man said as he brushed him self off. He was wearing a long baby blue kamono and had a long bear.

"huh?" reona said still confused.

" huh, that's a weird name." The old man laughed.

" oh no, his name isn't huh it's reona." Murai said who suddenly came to realize what happened.

" and im his twin sister murai" she said.

" ahh yes I knew that couldn't be is name but hey you never know." The old man said laughed.

" my name is kyo" the old man said sticking his out to shake reona and murai hand.

" umm, what just happened?" reona asked lamely.

" well, a big log just swung at you and I saved you" the old man said.

" I know that " reona snapped.

" but why did it swing t me in the first place?"

" all in good time first we eat" kyo said.

" you crazy old man" reona said.

" am I ? or am i just different and you don't understand it so you think I am" kyo asked sternly.

" what my brother was trying to say is…" murai started but was cut off.

" I know what he was trying to say and its fine but I insist you come home with me and well get you some dinner you all look like you could use some dinner."

' oh no we couldn't" murai said even though secretly she was starving.

" oh I insist, my house is at the edge of the forest, I can explain some things on the walk back" kyo aid.

" oh thank you, but why?" murai said.

"because you look like people who has no clue what your doing." He said simply.

" ok, lets go reona."

kyo led them back to his house he explained that the forrest is hunted and that the spirits are causing all this to happen. The problem is that no one knows who the spirits are. He also explained these spirits are mischivious and will do anything even if that means killing someone. After about 20 minutes of walking they came to the edge of the woods and reona was the first one to see a nice peaceful looking cottage. The old man opened the whited fence and led the way to the front door and opened it.

" welcome to my home" he said moving his hand over every thing and bowing.

" I shall start a bowl of soup"

" thank you so much " reona said.

" your quite welcom" kyo said as he turned towards to the small kitchen to start the soup.

" wow" murai said as she looked around what looked like a cross a library and a living room across the walls were lined with books and pictures of different pokemon. In many different areas and positions.

" who is this man? Reona asked

" I don't know but he seems nice" murai

" pika" pikachu said standing over a piece of paper.

" huh, whats this?" he bends over and reads the paper.

Dear professor kyo tashima

We at the pallet town lad wish to thank you for your money and research. We have successfully brought back a fossil of a long ago pokemon. We shall watch over it and give you updates as we can.

Yours sincerely

Professor kamasha tokno.

Professor kyo tashima reona thought to himself

" ahh I see you've found my letter,reona." Kyo said lightly.

" you're a professor!" reona said looking at his sister who was across the room and turned his way when he said professor.

" was… why do you say was? I still am" kyo said

" you but…" murai said looking around and realized this is a study.

" this my dear girl is my library. This is the cleanst room in this whole cottage. It has 2 rooms full of books. That couch over there…" he points to the couch.

" pulls out so I can sleep it I need to" he said looking at reona.

" help me bring to table into here so we can eat. Murai would you mind making a fire its getting chilly."

" ya sure… but what about the books? Wont they catch on fire?" murai asked

" no, no" kyo laughed

" ill explain all in good time.

/ end

- ha lo all this is the end of chapter 3 what do you think ? well review and tell me . the more you guys review the more I am likely to write another chapter if you review me ill give you umm… a pikachu doll… hehe my 3rd favorite pokemon ok see you guys bye.


End file.
